1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing cartridge in a printer, a copying machine or a facsimile.
2. Background Art
In the conventional image forming apparatus, as a process cartridge (developing cartridge) for a small amount of toner, a process cartridge, in which a toner container (developer container) having the capacity suited to the toner amount is formed by a partition plate provided in the toner container, has been known (JP-A-10-187008).
In case of the above process cartridge, the angle of the downward slant surface of the toner container is regulated, which is effective when the capacity of the toner container on the upside of a stirring member is changed. However, it is difficult to change the capacity of the toner container in the horizontal direction of the stirring member or the capacity of the toner container on the downside of the stirring member.
Further, in the above process cartridge, in case that it is thought to change the capacity of the toner container in the horizontal direction of the stirring member or the capacity of the toner container on the downside of the stirring member, since the structure condition of the toner stirring member is based on a case in which the capacity of the toner container is large, toner stirring/supplying power by the toner stirring member is different between the toner containers having the different capacity. Therefore, there is fear that a difference in image quality is produced. Further, in development of an electrophotographic apparatus, when a cartridge is partially used in common between the plural electrophotographic apparatuses, since the contour and the shape of the cartridge are fixed, freedom of parts arrangement and miniaturization of the electrophotographic apparatus is removed. Further, in case of the above process cartridge, regardless of the amount of toner filled in the toner container, the cartridge structure is common, so that it is difficult to reduce the cost.